mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Admin:PATX/Archive 1
My first 10 talk page messages. ---- Re: RFA I actually can't give adminship; helpers do not have , so you'll have to as Russian F if he can give you adminship. If he does not reply after a few days/weeks, then you should contact the Community Team.--Richard 20:38, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Use .--Richard 21:09, 22 July 2008 (UTC) A day or two probably; just be patient.--Richard 21:31, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Re: IRC I'd rather use Wikia's Gaming IRC; I'm usually on it when I'm on Wikia.--Richard 20:08, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello, PATX, I am Demon Razgriz. It seems as though we both wish to become admins of this wiki, and I have recently contacted Angela of Wiki Staff to ask her to allow us both admin powers (Russian F has been inactive here since last year). Your efforts, as well as mine, will help bring this wiki out of the shadows of the larger wikis, and we will be recognized. Demon Razgriz 00:17, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Main Page I like the picture (once we become admis, I will put it as our logo), but I think the page is a little plain. However, this is a great way to start changing our wiki for the better. I also like the layout of the page itself, so I think we should try to incorporate parts of both main pages together, then we will be golden. Nice work. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 20:28, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes! That is definately the format that this wiki should have. It has the logo, the featured article and user, and the basic information of the wiki. that is great. Unless you want to change it, i think that is how it should be. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 16:37, 7 August 2008 (UTC) I put the logo as our logo, so you can take it off the main page, if you want. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 21:12, 7 August 2008 (UTC) I din't think it would work either, but it did. Maybe the security protocols were never in place to begin with. And don't worry, once I become an admin, I will make you one too. We both deserve it, after what we have done here. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 13:22, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Truthfully, I Have No Idea Look, PATX. I know that you are anxious about becoming an admin (as am I!), but I really have no idea when we will be given that status. Not only did I leave a message on Angela's Talk Page (She is the co-creator of wikia, and gave me sysops rights on Turokpedia), but I also sent a report to the Wiki Staff, so they should be getting back to us soon. As soon as I notice that we are admins, I will tell you, or promote you if I become one. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 22:10, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I think you should keep it. It helps new users to easliy access a way to create new articles. Good Job! Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 00:59, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Not yet, soon though. Hey, that new user, uh...you know, the guy on the Featured User. He is trying to get Angela to make him an admin here, but she hasn't even made us admins yet. I am going to cntact someone else about it. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 01:06, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Re: MediaWiki:Sidebar There's no way to unprotected MediaWiki pages, so you have to be an admin to edit it. You should contact Wikia about becoming an admin as Russian F's last edit was September 2, 2007.--Richard 01:52, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Cancel admin request *While I am new here to this specific wikia, I am not new to Wikia. I'm admin at Zelda Wiki for 2 years and have been a Wookieepedian for 3. I have a lot of knowledge about Mercenaries and I know what format Wikia uses. The only reason why I asked to become admin is to help this site get a little kick start.DjMack 03:48, 1 September 2008 (UTC) **No hard feelings. DjMack 19:21, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Halopedia I can't download it, so I'll go to the Halopedia IRC. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 20:01, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry about my absence, but the link for the logo, right? Okay, the first link is Image:Wiki.png (for the Monaco and other skins), and Image:Wiki_wide.png (for the Gaming and other skins). Hope that helps. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 20:11, 22 September 2008 (UTC) the header at the top looks cool. Now we have joined the wikis that actually look like their put together. Great job, PATX, as usual. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 23:36, 22 September 2008 (UTC) &8?!$~ That sounds pretty good, because until we get some new users, it is pretty useless. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 00:12, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Is there a reason that you deleted Manticore's profile, and then protected it? If its a personal attack, I mean, come on, man. I understand if you hate the guy, but really. He blocked me before, only for a month, but personally, I think he takes his job way too seriously. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 18:21, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Like I said, I understand. He can get a little, uh, overzealous sometimes. He once deleted my halopedia profile for fanon, without any warning at all. Then he blocked me, for not having enough edits, and I didn't even know how many edits I had! No sweat man. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 18:36, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Don't worry Yeah, I know about that. When I clicked the link to his name, I got the spam link. I understand the reasons for this "war", but we can't have this kind of thing on the wiki. People may start to see this battle and use this website as a battleground against manticore, or even worse, users may avoid this wiki completey. I'm not going to lift his ban, the spam link accounts for that, but I can't have any more attacks on him. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 22:25, 7 October 2008 (UTC) You don't have to. I just wanted my page to be, more of a reference to new users. That way, if they have any problems, and they look at my page, they have a choice as to who to go to. I try to be as professional as possible, when possible. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 19:40, 9 October 2008 (UTC)